Arco de Relaciones
The Relations Arc is the ninth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple manga series. It lasts from chapters 90-96 in the manga and episode 36 in the anime. It made up of two stories that are focusing on problems with the relationship with Kenichi's friends. Last Arc Siegfried Arc Next Arc Betrayal Arc Plot 'Mizunuma's Dirty Fighting' The arc begins with Kenichi and Miu walking home from school until they saw Mizunuma beat up a middle school student. Kenichi thought it was Nijima's doing, but Nijima told Kenichi that Mizunuma had been going to a special dojo. The Shinpaku Alliance saw that Mizunuma had beaten up even elementary school kids that bullied him and his allies that were accidentally in his way. At Mizunuma dojo, Kenichi wanted to see how Mizunuma was doing only to see that was using dirty method to fight by using a steel chair on a dummy. Kenichi met Alan Subishi, the master of the dojo and he proclaimed himself as one of Ryozanpaku heroes. Kenichi fought Alan and his students to show what Mizunuma was doing wrong. Sakaki showed up to teach Alan what he did was wrong by punching him from behind a wall. Alan was actually a fan of Sakaki and asked for his autograph. Since then, Alan changed his dojo's motto to use strength of love. 'Renka enters the dojo' Kenichi has been moping, since he doesn’t seem to have a finishing move. The masters showed Kenichi all of their finishing moves although all were either lethal or life threatening. But after a talk with Hayato Fūrinji, Kenichi knew he should do some personal training to create his finishing move. Renka Ma showed up to Ryozanpaku to take Kensei Ma back to China. After meeting the other masters of the dojo, Renka wanted to bring Kenichi to China so her father could stay as well to continue training the 100,000 people of the Phoenix Alliance. When Miu met Renka, things didn’t go so well like when Renka decided to spar with Kenichi instead of Miu and Renka sharing her food with Kenichi. Miu was angry about it until he heard from Kenichi’s room that he was inspired to do martial by Miu when she stood up against some thugs. Renka took Kenichi to an indoor pool as relaxation for his finishing move training, but was actually a secret date with Kenichi. The plan was ruined when everyone else from Ryozanpaku and Honoka showed up by Kensei planting a transmitter on his daughter. The masters decided to give Kenichi some “light” training so he could fight in water as well as on land. Suddenly, Ryuusei Seikuken and Shokatsu Kōan from Hakubi Ma’s restaurant showed up to take her back. Renka lied to Miu that they’re from the Chinese Mafia wanting to capture Kensei so the latter could keep them busy. After one of them loosened Miu’s bikini bra off, Kenichi rushed in to fight them. Kenichi easily defeated Shokatsu after almost completing his lower body strength training. Ryuu was a little more difficult when they threw each other in the water, but Kenichi’s training in the water prevented him from slowing down. Hayato ended the battle by splitting the water in two and Apachai Hopachai took them back on the surface. Back at Ryozanpaku, Ryuu and Shokatsu explained that Hakabi told them to bring Renka back to Yokohama Chinatown. Before leaving, Renka told Kenichi that he already has a finishing move, but he doesn’t realize it yet. 'Manga-to-Anime difference' *Mizunuma was training at a dojo that uses an unsportsmanlike version of karate was omitted from the anime. Story Impact *Renka has developed a crush on Kenichi and Miu does not want Kenichi to be with someone else, showing jealousy and showing that Miu has started to develop feelings for Kenichi except she doesn't seem to understand those feelings. *Renka told Kenichi he has a finishing move, but doesn't know it.